


Issues

by triste



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triste/pseuds/triste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's a limit to how perverted a person can be!" (companion piece to All That Matters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Issues

Title: Issues  
Author: Triste  
Fandom: Tsubasa Chronicle  
Pairing: Fai/Kurogane  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Genderswitch, companion piece to All That Matters  
Status: Complete

~~

"So," Kurogane said, some time after Fai had initially brought up the subject, "when did you figure it out?"

"Hmm?" Fai propped himself up on one elbow, the sheets falling from his bare shoulders to his waist, the movement of his body lazy and sated. Kurogane, meanwhile, was sitting upright against the headboard, as far away from Fai as it was possible to get while being in the same bed as him, and with the sheets pulled up to her neck. "Well, there were a number of little things I picked up on along the way, but the biggest clue was Kuro-tan's PMS. You're even crankier than usual when it's that time of the month."

"PMS," Kurogane repeated, her tone neutral, and Fai nodded.

"It's very reliable, you know. In actual fact, I always use it as a method of telling how much time we've spent together. Once I'd worked out just what you were trying to hide, I mean. Everything before that is based more or less on estimates."

"There's a limit to how perverted a person can be!"

"It's not perverted, it's perfectly natural. Kuro-pon is the abnormal one here. Do you really hate being female that much? Still, if anyone could change their gender by sheer force of will, I'm sure you could manage it."

Kurogane looked away and drew the sheets a little higher. "I don't hate it. I don't love it either. It's just inconvenient."

Fai sighed and sat up, smiling wryly. "Even now, you're hiding. I've seen you sever your own arm. Do you really think your naked body would be any more shocking to me? Have you forgotten what we did earlier? Stop being silly, and don't make me punch you again."

"Fine, we had sex," Kurogane said, stubbornly refusing to lower the sheets. "Get out of my bed already."

"I'm quite comfortable where I am, thank you very much." Fai tugged the sheets away, shifting closer so that he could wind his arms loosely around Kurogane's waist. "You should start getting comfortable, too. You're so tense."

"That's because you're hugging me," Kurogane protested.

"We've slept together," Fai reminded her, "and yet you're more worried about hugging than you were about having intercourse with me? Let's be grown-ups about this, shall we? We've had enough issues to work through, so don't go creating any more of them."

Kurogane remained silent for a moment before finally asking, "I get PMS?"

"Yes, you do," Fai replied patiently. "It makes you snappish and you scowl a lot. More so than usual, anyway. Even without all that, I would know. You're my prey. When you bleed, I can tell."

"Excuse me for being female and fertile," Kurogane muttered.

"It's not just that. Any scrape, any cut, no matter how shallow and insignificant, I would smell it. You can't complain about it because you're the one who turned me into a vampire in the first place."

"It was the only way to keep you alive."

"I understand that, and I've come to terms with it. Now it's Kuro-run's turn to do the same and accept being a lady at last. Or rather, a woman," Fai amended. "Your language is far too coarse to be considered even remotely lady-like."

"If you want formality and femininity, go to Tomoyo," said Kurogane.

"I already have. We took tea together in her chambers while you were still recovering. She proved to be very informative, although I'm sure she'll scold me for seducing you in your sickbed."

"Pry all the details from you more like. I'm sure she'll want to know everything."

"I won't tell her. This side of Kuro-sama is for me alone. You can continue being your manly warrior self in front of others, but the Kuro-sama who is self-conscious and stupid in bed belongs only to me."

Kurogane bristled. "Stupid?"

"You can be, sometimes," Fai said wryly. "You also can't deny being self-conscious."

"At least I'm not shameless," Kurogane retorted.

"Neither am I. I merely address all the things dear Kuro-puu tries so hard to avoid. Confrontation is a wonderful thing. I should have realised that sooner. I should have started hitting you sooner, too. It's the only way to knock sense into your head."

"Says the one I had to hit first to stop him from thinking and acting like a martyr."

"Point taken. I suppose that means we're even. I shall also treat your will to keep me alive with acceptance rather than resentment." Fai sighed again, kissing the side of Kurogane's neck. "Enough talk about violence. You said it yourself. We're alive. That's all that matters. We're also naked and in the same bed, so don't blame me for wanting to make love instead of war."


End file.
